And That Is The Question
by SeddieBenett
Summary: After iOMG. We all know that Sam likes Freddie. But does Freddie like Sam? That Is The Question. R&R Please.
1. Willing to Try

_**Disclaimer: No I didn't fall out of a tree. Yes I'm sad that hobos can't afford cable. But Dan Schneider owns all rights and privileges to iCarly its brilliant ideas and its characters.**_

_**Author's Note: Everyone is wondering what will happen to Sam and Freddie's relationship after iOMG. Well, I know I am. We now all know that Sam likes Freddie. That is obvious. I think the main thought of all fans is: "Does Freddie like Sam?"**_

'…AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'

_Chapter One: Willing to Try_

* * *

><p>Moments like this were often followed by an uncomfortable silence. Awkward. Them, just standing opposite one another. The tension was growing by the second. They could definitely feel it all around them.<p>

"You…. Just-" he started talking finally.

"Yeah I kissed you. You got a problem with that, Benson?" Sam cut him off suddenly.

"N-no. I just… I'm confused. I thought you… but then you… and now-"

"Do you like me?"

"Sam-"

"Well, do you?"

Freddie didn't know what to do. So he ran.

He ran away from her, back inside to the safety of the school corridors. He winced and kept running through Ridgeway High, hoping someone would stop him in his tracks. Tell him to 'turn around' and 'go back to her'. That was Carly's voice he was hearing inside his head.

_Too many memories here, _he thought quickly. _It reminds me of every single minute I've spent with her._

Moments. So many moments to count.

Too many and too precious to even begin to try to forget. It was impossible. Just like them becoming… well…. A couple. And dating. _Dating_! For crying out loud!

Half a minute ago, he thought Sam hated him. Now it had all changed. Now it had gotten complicated. It wasn't that they weren't complicated before. Which they were. It was always the same: first they would yell at each other, second she would slap him and be 'irritated' by his presence. Now though, she _loved_ him. Sam was _in love _with Freddie. It was done.

He now understood why she had been so aggressive toward him, for years on end.

Words. That's all they were. But the kicks, the punches and the slaps. It always had a deeper meaning. To him it just hurt. It was just _another _pain, adding a little misery to his life. To her, it was special. It was just an excuse to feel his skin on hers, an excuse to make him PAY for all those "crushing on Carly" years. Making her feel hurt, pushed aside and somehow, weirdly jealous.

Sam liked him. _Like _liked him. Did he _like _like Sam?

Freddie thought about this question. Constantly. Not just now. But he'd been asking himself ever since… Well since they first met each other, really. He used to refuse the fact that despite everything, they both were good friends. Even BEST friends. Now, he knew that phase, of hate, was over.

_Like _like. It sounded so… fifth grade. Why not play "kiss-chasey"? Or sing that ridiculously childish rhyme, over and over again.

How did it go again?

"**Sam and Freddie. Sittin' in a tree. K I S S I N G. First comes '**_**love**_**'. Then comes '**_**marriage**_**'. Then comes Sam, wheeling a baby carriage."**

Shaking his head, the grin doesn't slip off his face. Kids could be so cruel sometimes. Heck. Even _teenagers_ could be as cruel.

Freddie sits himself down, and buries his face in his hands. Perhaps he was thinking over things _way too much_. Or maybe, he did love Sam. More than a good friend. More than, well, a sister. That was when something inside his brain clicked.

And, as chance would have it… Carly Shay appeared out of nowhere. Her face said one thing.

We. Need. To. Talk.

Four words, which anyone never needed to hear. Of course, the girl didn't utter them soundly. But as a picture tells a thousand words, her face, told him _everything_ he didn't particularly want to know.

She sits down next to him. He knows what's coming next.

"Sam loves you. A lot." The brunette girl blurts out suddenly. As if it wasn't already obvious.

"Carly-"

"We thought it was Brad. But it was really you. All this time-"

"Must we discuss this right now?" Freddie questions, kind of annoyed that his thinking was interrupted.

"We must, if you want a fierce, rambunctious, bundle of horror, as your girlfriend."

"She is, isn't she. I don't know, Carly. I think I might like her. But I don't think I could do this to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to go back to dating me?"

It was a question he'd wanted to ask his friend for quite some time now. Carly sighed, and looked at one of her most closest friends, smiling politely before answering him, carefully.

"Look, I love you. You're my best friend, and almost like a brother to me. I've never felt the same way you have about me. Except for when you got smushed by that taco truck, instead of me, my heart leapt into 'hero mode'. I was seeing you in a different light. But in the end, Sam was right. You were just bacon to me. So… No. I don't want to date you."

"That's fair enough. But I still don't know if I'm ready to date Sam."

"Tell _her_ that." Carly said, shrugging her shoulders and speaking like it was the most simple thing to do.

"…and risk losing a limb? No thanks." Freddie replied, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Dude, she's not going to injure you for speaking you mind, and standing up to her. Don't you remember how she and I first met?"

"Yes. She came up to and attempted to steal your sandwich. But you pushed her to the ground and she admired you for that. You've been best friends ever since."

"Exactly!"

Freddie thought about this for a moment, before responding quickly.

"Carly, don't you recall how she and _I_ met?"

"Of course. How could _anyone _forget that?"

* * *

><p><em>The bully. The dork. They had separate definitions for each other. Of course, that would be carried through to the start of high school. Possibly beyond. The future, for now, was very uncertain. <em>

_A whoosh of a girl with blonde curly hair raced past Freddie. He watched, and winced as he saw this same girl, giving a chubby boy a wedgie. He had experienced them before, and backed away from the scene. Until she spotted him. As a mere witness, Sam was afraid he'd rush off and tell a teacher. Walking up to the boy, who was now cowering in fright, his arms, protectively over his skull, she yanked his shirt upward. _

_Nose to nose, Sam and Freddie were staring at each other. Her eyes, grayish blue and his a chocolate brown color. _

"_You saw NOTHING geek boy," she hissed, threateningly. "Got it?"_

_Freddie couldn't speak, out of fear, so he just nodded his head quickly. The moment his feet touched the ground, he scampered away to safety. Away from Sam. And away from any impending doom and her evil wrath brought upon her unsuspecting victims. _

* * *

><p>"There you have it. She's <em>always<em> hated me." Freddie says, in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Just like you've _always _hated her." Carly responds, part sarcastically and part humorously.

"Right. Wait…. What?"

His best friend grins from ear to ear, knowing that she has him trapped, with no excuses to help him escape.

"So you didn't always hate her?"

"Carly! Stop putting words in my mouth! Of course I didn't _always _hate Sam. I just said it, because she said it all the time. And I knew she hated me."

After a short pause to let all of this sink in, Carly speaks again. Another question.

"Do you _like _like Sam?"

Freddie thought about this. He couldn't possibly answer that question. Just like he couldn't answer Sam's question before. Not that he wouldn't ever answer it. He just needed some more time.

"_Do you like me?"_

"_Sam-"_

"_Well, do you?"_

All his life, or for the most of it, he'd learnt to hate the blonde girl. Now that she loved him, or something like that, those thoughts were changed. Change was good. But change could be terrifying at the same time.

"Freddie?" Carly asks for the third time, getting his attention back.

"Huh?"

"Are you or are you not in love with Sam Puckett?"

"I-"

A chubby, shirtless boy came bowling through the room, wearing a very worried look on his face. He addressed Carly, who took one look at Freddie, narrowed her eyes as if to say 'this conversation isn't over' and followed the one named Gibby, over to where their science project was.

Freddie suddenly began wondering where Sam was.

Making his way back through the hallway, he pushed against the double doors and walked straight into the blonde headed demon herself. She didn't look happy. She didn't look sad either. In fact, her face was probably mirroring Freddie's expression. Right now, it showed confusion and a somewhat thoughtfulness.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Why do you care?"

Sam's voice was distant, even though she felt snappy. If he wasn't so damn 'good looking' and 'perfect', she would be well and truly beating him down with a baseball bat. As soon as he spoke up again, her heart was fluttering and those visions of violence just vanished.

"I care because you pushed aside fear and made a move. The move was made on me. But, it was a 'move' nonetheless."

Freddie's tone was quiet, and remained soft and gentle. As if caressing a little baby chicken, carefully.

"I don't want to talk about this." Sam said, looking away from the boy. Avoiding all eye-contact.

"If we don't, I'll lose a friend. My best friend."

There was a silence. The awkward was threatening to cut between them. Sam didn't allow it to. Freddie was grateful to her for saying something before the whole situation grew uncomfortable. And awkward of course. She finally looks up at him, a sparkle in her eyes that he has never seen before now.

"So… are we dating now? Or what?" Sam questions, in a demanding kind of way. She doesn't know any different.

"I'm willing to try it. If you are." Freddie replies, confidently.

"Oh, I'm willing."

"Thought you might say that."

The two of them smirked at one another, their hands caught hold of each other's and then both decided to go and tell the news to their best friend. She had every right to know what was going on and also know that her two best friends in the entire world were _finally _happy_. _


	2. From Hating to Dating

'_AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'_

_Chapter Two: From Hating to Dating_

* * *

><p>They. Their. Them.<p>

It sounded very weird to other people, how Sam and Freddie came together, as one item.

Even their best friend thought it was out of the ordinary. But. Despite how unusual it seemed to be, she could be happy for them. She could secretly rejoice, knowing that those two would probably be _together forever. _

Together. Forever. If only she knew for sure that would come true. For now, no one knew anything of it.

Walking into the Shay apartment, hand in hand, Carly Shay smiled back at the both of them, before announcing that they needed a snack before beginning rehearsal. Sam agreed. Freddie agreed. Carly shrugged and made her way to the fridge.

Behind Carly's back, Freddie surprised Sam with a kiss on her cheek. She slapped his face. Hard.

"What just happened?" Carly questioned, finding a red-faced Freddie standing next to the blonde.

"Freddie kissed me, so I hit him." Sam explained, in a simple way.

"Sam! You don't _hit_ your _boyfriend_!" Carly scolds, in her mother-like tone of disapproval. "He's meant to kiss you."

"Yeah. That's what people do when they're _dating_." Freddie replies, wincing and rubbing his face slowly.

"I fail to see your point." Sam replies, looking at both her best friend and the boy next to her.

There was a silence, and their best friend cut in, loudly and awkwardly. She was good at doing that.

"Okaaay! Who wants fruit kabobs now?"

It seemed to do the trick. Both Sam and Freddie, left their 'discussion' and walked into the kitchen, where they found ten kabobs all lined up on a tray. The bickering side-kicks each took one and ate in silence.

Fruit on a stick, thought Carly with a hidden devious look. Get's them every time.

Yes, despite their whole _situation_ of dating and whatnot, their best friend had not seen a difference in behavior from Sam. Sure she didn't tease Freddie as much as she used to. Sure she didn't seem to 'want to' hurt the boy intentionally. But they were the same people. Just… slightly…. Together.

They only had been using the "dating" status for about a week and a half now. That was a heck of a long time when you think about it. Really, they'd been 'together' for about three weeks in total.

He must _like _like Sam, thought Carly quickly, glancing at Freddie.

For the guy to put up with years of torment, and be actually willing to be her boyfriend and be willing to have her as his girlfriend… there had to be _something_ there. Surely.

There was a sudden knock on the apartment door. Shrugging, the brunette skips over to it and opens it, only to find her older brother, Spencer Shay, standing there with his fish helmet tucked under one arm and a red-headed woman, clinging to his shirt.

"Uhh…"

"Oh, sorry Carls. This is Vanessa Twinkletoes. Nessa, this is my baby sister, Carly." Spencer introduces them both to one another.

"Hi Vanessa. Spencer, where the heck have you been all day?"

"Out. Having fun. With Socko."

Showing her his helmet, he looks at her like she's stupid, and makes his way inside, followed by the beautiful looking Vanessa. Carly stares after them, in disbelief.

The woman stops, and she points to the blonde girl and brunette boy, currently lip-locked to one another.

"Who are they?" Vanessa questions.

"Oh that's Carly's best friends. Sam and Freddie." The man comments, casually. Then his head does a double take. "Sam and Freddie!"

"Yeah." Carly comments, simply smiling at the pair.

"What do you _mean_ 'Yeah'?"

"They're dating now."

"I see that. I also see them _making out_ in my KITCHEN!"

Upon hearing Spencer Shay's frantically emotional voice, they both break apart, and notice all eyes are on them. Suddenly, the floor became very interesting. Freddie went bright red, and Sam also blushed a little.

Sam never blushes.

While Carly fetched her brother some water, they used this time to escape the awkward. The two slowly made their way out of the Shay apartment. As they did this, the brunette girl threw the cup of water in Spencer's face, who spluttered a bit and glared at his sister, only demanding to know one thing.

"Why… did you throw…. Water…. In my eyes?" Spencer whines, flicking the water from his face.

"Calm down. You're the one who always wanted Freddie and Sam together." Carly responded.

"Yeah. But not… Oh… I hate it when you're right."

"I know. That's all the time too."

Vanessa watched as the two siblings carried on like siblings do, and eventually picked up her purse and left.

After she had gone, the crazy Carly and Spencer looked around, and couldn't find Sam and Freddie anywhere. Nor could they see Vanessa. The man stood up and went into the kitchen. The brunette girl stayed sitting on the couch, for she knew where her two best friends might have been hiding out. Or making out.

She laughed out loud to herself, and her brother started to join in. Eventually, it died down.

"What's so funny?" Spencer finally asked her.

"Just. Sam and Freddie. One day they're hating each other. And then next day, they're dating each other."

"That _is _weird. Hey, you know. Let's make some Spaghetti Tacos to celebrate!"

"Okay!" Carly agreed.

The two Shay family members started preparing their favorite meal and knew that once Sam and Freddie came back to their apartment, only to find Spaghetti Tacos on offer for dinner, they'd want to join in the party too.


	3. The First Part of a Perfect Evening

**_Disclaimer: I may be a super fan of Spaghetti Tacos. But iCarly, its characters and awesome ideas still belong to the one and only Dan Schneider. _**

**_Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of you for putting this story on Alert and your Favorites list. I'd also like to virtually hug those special stars who have taken time to review. You are awesome, all of you. I hope you continue enjoying this tale. One thing: "What will happen on Sam and Freddie's first date?"_**

'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'

_Chapter Three: The First Part of a Perfect Evening_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Petrosini's Restaurant, home of Italian and Spanish cuisine. Table for two?"<p>

The waitress leads the couple over to a table and handed them both a menu. Afterwards, she walks away, leaving them to decide on their food. Sam and Freddie take a moment to take in their surroundings.

"I love this place." Sam comments, looking around the purple room and smiles.

"I know." Freddie replies, directing his attention to her.

It's funny how people always say 'love at first sight'. Sam was, without a doubt, a very pretty girl. Perhaps even _beautiful_. He's too scared to say that out loud though. The things that girl could do. He shudders mentally.

Yet, here they both were, together. By either luck, fate or destiny.

It was Carly's idea. To bring her to this place, for their very first date.

* * *

><p>"<em>You need to take Sam on a proper first date." Carly says, poking Freddie in the ribs. "She'll love it!"<em>

"_Yeah, but where do I take her?" Freddie questions his best friend._

_The brunette girl looked thoughtful for a moment. _

"_Hmm… How about the Groovy Smoothie?"_

"_No. That's too eighth-grade."_

_A silence. And then she suggested another idea. _

"_The Cheesecake Warehouse?"_

"_That's not really a special place."_

"_So true."_

_Freddie threw his hands up into the air, in partial defeat and irritation. This whole 'first date' chiz, was hard to figure out and plan perfectly. First dates had to be perfect, after all. _

"_Well. I don't know then." He responds, sadly. _

_As if an imaginary light bulb was above Carly's head, her eyes went wide and her face lit up, excitedly. _

"_How about Petrosini's?"_

"_Oh yeah! Sam loves that place!"_

"_It's a date!"_

_Both the best friends fist-bumped each other, and Freddie picked up the phone, while Carly read out the number for him._

* * *

><p>"You know Carly helped me plan this." Freddie said, smiling warmly.<p>

"She's a good best friend." Nods Sam, in agreement.

They pick up their menus and start deciding what they were ordering, to eat for dinner. Sam, not unusually, proclaimed she was starving, and had to get something with chicken in it. Freddie smirked at her.

Meanwhile, Carly had called Gibby. They were on a "date" too. The two were at a nearby table. She was wearing huge sunglasses and he was wearing a big colorful sombrero. Both of them were burying their heads into their menus.

"You know what's weird," says Gibby.

"What?"

"This menu. _Nothing_ is in English!"

"Gibby!"

Rolling her eyes, she scanned the restaurant. And eventually found them, sitting together, in a booth.

Admittedly, she thought to herself. They looked beyond cute.

This was Sam and Freddie's first date, and as their best friend, she needed to make sure everything was perfect. The food. The drink. The atmosphere. The music.

Music! Of course!

Carly motioned to one of the cute looking waiters. When he came over to the table, she pulled her glasses down, to look over them. Handing him a CD, she tapped her nose, and he took it, also tapping his nose, like he understood. After the guy had left, both Gibby and Carly snapped their attention toward the other couple.

Sam and Freddie had just placed their orders, and were laughing and chatting about the upcoming iCarly segment for 'Messin' With Lewbert' and a 'Pathetic Play'.

During that whole time, it was clearly obvious that Sam was enjoying every single moment of Freddie's attention. It was nice. More than nice. Not that she'd say that out loud. Even if they were 'in a relationship' and 'dating' each other. They were still the same teenagers. Nothing could or would ever change that.

"This is nice," said Freddie. "You. Me. On our first _date_."

"Don't let it get to your head. Nothing will change after tonight." Sam responds, with a slight smirk on her face.

"I didn't expect that."

As if by coincedence, that was when a song started playing throughout the restaurant. The very same song that was playing on Freddie's Pearpod a couple of years ago, while they shared a first kiss. Their first kiss. Sam looked at Freddie and Freddie looked at Sam.

The boy stands up slowly, and offers a hand to the girl. She looks at it and hesitates for a moment.

"Come on. Just one dance. It won't kill you." Freddie says, quietly.

"Just one dance?" Sam questions, her eye brows raised.

"Just one dance."

Sam didn't usually trust guys. But she made an exception just this once. Since Freddie was, well, always nice. Her hand touched his, and the two of them smiled at one another. She was pulled to her feet and they danced.

Or swayed in the one spot, slowly. It was the cheesiest moment they had ever spent together.

'**Did I tell you I knew your name… But it seems that I've lost it… Did I tell you it's my own game… This is not your problem…'**

His hands rested on her waist and her hands held onto his shoulders, both sets of eyes staring at each other.

'**I don't know if I'm gonna change… Wasting time and another day…'**

'…**I keep running away… Even from the good things…'**

Rather than keeping the distance between them, Freddie carefully pulls Sam closer to him. Her arms slide around his neck. And they continue swaying in time with the rhythm of the song.

'**Did I tell you its not that bad… Sitting over here dreamin'… Did I tell you I'm right on track… This time I mean it…'**

Sam's head rests on Freddie's chest and closes her eyes. Somehow, she found herself enjoying this moment of romance between the both of them. Freddie hesitantly raked his fingers through Sam's curls, gently. Also smiling sweetly.

'**I don't know if I'm gonna change… Wasting time and another day…'**

'…**I keep running away… Even from the good things… I keep running away… Even from the good things…'**

The song had ended, but she didn't want to let him go just yet. She feared that by letting Freddie go, the moment would be lost and she could never get it back. Ever again. Freddie leans down slowly, about to kiss her.

"Freddie." Sam murmurs softly.

"Sorry." he replies and stops to pull away from her. "…got carried away…"

It was true. While they were dancing together, he couldn't see anyone in the room, but Sam. Like some kind of magic spell was put on him. Like everything fell into place right then and there. Now, the special moment, was over. Until the next time that they heard their song again, or they'd get a chance to dance together.

While the oblivious dating couple were in their own little world, a few tables over from theirs, sat a jubilant disguised couple. Carly looked at Gibby. Gibby looked at Carly. Both of them smiled and slapped hi-five's to one another.

So far, 'Operation _First Date' _was going _perfectly_.


	4. The Second Part of a Perfect Evening

'_AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'_

_Chapter Four: The Second Part of a Perfect Evening_

* * *

><p>So far 'Operation <em>First Date<em>' was going perfectly.

"You know something Benson. I could actually get used to this." Sam commented, suddenly.

"What? The free food?" Freddie replied, with a smirk.

"No." She muttered, looking up at him. "Just… spending time with you."

* * *

><p><em>The two friends were sitting on the couch. It had been one night after they shared their first kiss, and they were watching some sappy chick flick, because Carly had rented it. Of course, she had gone upstairs, took a shower and somehow didn't make it back downstairs again. <em>

_Sam noticed her missing best friend, but didn't say anything to Freddie. _

_All the while, the boy had leant his head against the back of the couch, and decided to 'enjoy' watching the movie anyway. And despite its cheesy script, and predictable plotline, he found himself liking it. _

" _What a girly film. 'The Best Friend'. At least it's better than 'The First Kiss'." Sam scoffed._

"_I kind of like it." Freddie responded, not looking at the girl beside him. _

"_You would. Because you're such a girl!"_

"_You mean to say that you can't relate to this?"_

_It was a fair question he had asked. She stared at the screen, hoping the answer would appear from it. _

_The movie was about three best friends. Two girls and a boy. The boy was supposedly in love with the brunette, and the blonde girl, who bullied the boy everyday, was afraid to admit her crush on him. The blonde gets jealous when her best friends start dating and plan to break them up again. _

_Sound familiar at all? _

"_No way. I'm not jealous!"_

"_I never said you were."_

"_Oh. Well… You are such a doof brain!"_

_Freddie rolls his eyes, and hides the forming smirk on his face. Sam turns away and also tries not to smile._

* * *

><p>While her two best friends are still talking their "small-talk" while on their first date, Carly had gotten her binoculars out and was spying on Sam and Freddie. Gibby was still confused as to why they had to look in on the 'Seddie' date anyway.<p>

"We could have just set up some video cameras around the restaurant and then-"

"But this is _way_ more fun! Besides, you wanted to be a spy. So here's your chance."

"What if they catch us?" Gibby questions, straining his neck around to look where Sam and Freddie were seated.

"They won't. They're to _involved_ with their date to even look for us."

It was then, she realized that Sam was staring right at her. The girl tapped Freddie's arm, and pointed in their direction. Carly held her breath momentarily.

"Holy chiz!" Squeaked the brunette.

"What's wrong? No liquid soap in the bathroom?" Gibby asked, suddenly panicking.

"They see us!"

The whisper is loud enough to reach Gibby's ears. He also gasps and the both of them duck underneath their table. With the binoculars still attached to her eyes, she peeks out from her hiding spot. Breathing a sigh of relief, Carly and her strange, sometimes shirtless friend take their seats again.

Her best friends were shrugging it off and laughing together, as if it was one huge joke.

"That," whispered Gibby. "Was _way_ too close."

Carly nods her head in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Freddie saved Carly from a taco truck. Sam had just learnt that Carly kissed Freddie. Something she thought wasn't possible. <em>

"_How in the world did this happen?"_

"_Well… when his mom left to get him some more pain medicine, he was in the shower… but then he fell down, so I had to go in and help him to his bed because I didn't want him laying on the floor for thirty-six minutes. Anyway, after I got him out, we talked about how he was a 'hero'… and before I knew it, and had an urge to lean over and kiss him right on the lips." Carly was speaking quickly. As she usually does. _

"_You… you think you…." Sam starts to say. _

"_Exactly. I think I'm in love with Freddie."_

"_In. Love?"_

"_Sam, I know what you're thinking. It's Freddie. But… he saved my life! That does not happen everyday."_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

><p>"Of course, you can't have dinner without dessert," explains Freddie, after paying the bill and stood up, offering the girl his arm. "Shall we?"<p>

"A little corny there, Freddenstein." Sam replies, giggling a little.

"Uhh Sam. We're on a _first date_. How much cornier can you get?"

"So true."

The pair of them walked, hand in hand, out of Petrosini's and toward the front door.

Close behind them were Carly and Gibby. Both friends smirked, and followed the unknowing Sam and Freddie to their next stop. The Groovy Smoothie. Probably to get a smoothie, or some random item that T-Bo happened to be selling on a stick.

While Freddie went to the front counter to order two smoothies from them, Sam took a seat in their favorite spot. The triangular table in the middle of the store.

Looking in the window from the outside, the spying friends sighed.

"What are we doing?" Carly questioned herself.

"Umm… Making Sam and Freddie's first date perfect?" Gibby answered with another question.

"That's just it Gibs. We've spied on them the whole evening. But it feels wrong, somehow."

Gibby shrugs and doesn't say anything.

"Just…. Come on!"

As the brunette pulls her friend away from their "mission", they both walk back to the Bushwell Plaza, and up to Carly's apartment. No doubt Spencer was sitting on his couch and waiting for all the 'deets'.

* * *

><p><em>It was late at night. <em>

_Earlier that same day, the brunette girl had found out that Sam and Freddie had kissed each other. _

"_I just can't believe my two friends kissed each other." Carly sighed. _

"_Sam loves Freddie. There's no other explanation." Spencer replies, shrugging. _

_Carly sits down on the couch, and stares at her older brother in surprise._

"_But she hates him. She tells him that every single day."_

"_Or… does she? Hmm?" Spencer asks, hinting something small but significant. _

"_What do you mean, Spence?"_

_Spencer stands up slowly, and starts pacing the living room floor. _

"_Sam hasn't actually said 'I hate you' to Freddie. Has she?"_

"_Just on his birthday card. But never to his face… or at least when I'm in the room."_

"_Exactly! So why would she be in love with him?"_

"_Well… she seemed jealous when Freddie and I dated… for a short while."_

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam and Freddie had gotten their smoothies, and rejected the strange looking cupcakes on the stick that T-Bo was offering them, they took a walk down the street. Cars raced past them in a hurry, and trucks honked their horns. Clouds gathered overhead.<p>

Raindrops started falling from the sky, and onto the pavement where they were walking.

"Oh Seattle." Freddie and Sam said, simultaneously and then laughed.

The downpour of rain got heavier and heavier, until they had both abandoned their smoothies and dancing around like idiots. Smiling. Laughing. Having a wonderfully, perfect time.

"Hey Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"What?" Sam yelled back.

"Since this is the corniest night we've spent together…"

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The biggest grin appeared on both Freddie and Sam's faces, as they turned to face one another, place their arms around each other and begin to dance, in the pouring rain. Dancing. Laughing. Getting soaked through to the skin.

One thing was for sure. This would certainly be a night to remember.


	5. Failing Hypothesis

_**Disclaimer: I've watched all the episodes of iCarly at least twenty times. But that doesn't change the fact that Dan Schneider owns all the rights to iCarly, its ideas and characters.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all those lovelies who have favorited, alerted and reviewed this story thus far. I have another question for all of us to think about: 'Will the Seddie relationship continue through to the end of the season, maybe even beyond?'**_

'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'

_Chapter Five: Failing Hypothesis_

* * *

><p>One date.<p>

That was all it took for Freddie to be hooked. He was falling in love with Sam, he knew it. But he didn't know how to tell her this. Maybe he should wait a couple of weeks. After all, surely they would be dating for much longer. Would they? The boy wasn't so sure.

It had just been a 'try it and see how it goes' type of thing.

Carly knew that it was more deep than what they both thought it was. Every look, every flirt, every single time that they sat together, leaned on the other's shoulder or simply smiled. It was a lot more than a mere experiment.

However, being told to "keep out of their relationship" by her older brother, and Gibby friend, she sat back and watched them from a safe little distance.

Sam and Freddie were sitting on the couch, being all gooey and romantic. That in itself was hard to comprehend.

For an experiment, thought Carly Shay, with a smirk. They sure are testing their hypothesis right.

While her best friends continued to make out, with no thought for anyone around them as they did so, the brunette sighed and made her way upstairs, into her bedroom, to try and do some homework.

"Carly's gone." Sam announced, after they pulled away for some air at last.

"I think there should be a rule," said Freddie, seriously for a moment. "No more kissing in front of our best friend. It just seems mean."

"Right."

"… she's not here now…" the boy said, slowly.

Before Sam could say anything, her lips were back on his.

A door opened suddenly, and Spencer Shay stormed into his apartment, and went straight into the kitchen, obviously looking for something important. The two pulled apart, and glared at the man who had interrupted them.

"Where in the Vanhooterschmozen is my banjo?"

Banjo? Really?

"I don't know." Sam replies.

"Your bedroom?" Freddie offers.

"Oh. I know where it is! Be back in a second!"

Freddie turned to the girl next to him, and smiled. She shook her head, frowned slightly and stood up quickly. Before reaching the door, she faced the boy, who was seated on the couch, not moving. Her hand waved, motioning him to follow her.

When they both were out of the Shay apartment, the door had closed and the two of them resumed kissing.

It was a couple of days later and the happy couple were more "in love" than they ever had been. When the other wasn't there, Sam or Freddie would obsessively talk about each other to Carly. She'd smile, and try to stay polite for her friends. It was difficult to live with. Especially Sam's new found attitude of talking about her boyfriend. Every moment she got. Much to Carly's dismay and slight frustration.

"His eyes are just so… gorgeous…" Sam would say.

"Uh huh." Carly would reply, not really listening.

"… I just love how cute his nerd-talk is…"

"I know."

"…and did I mention how well he kisses?"

"Only twenty times. But who's really counting."

"Gosh, Freddie is totally amazing."

"ARGH! If you're so in love with the guy, why don't you just MARRY him?"

Sam looks taken aback for a moment.

"Carly?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…. I'm happy for you, finding a boyfriend. But do you have to talk about him every. Single. Minute. Of every single day?"

"Sorry Carls."

"It's alright. But just keep the 'Freddie Obsessing' to a minimum."

Sam thought about it for a minute and slowly nodded her head, to agree with what her best friend had just said. Yes, she was going "over the top" with all this "love" for Fredward Benson. But she couldn't help it. It felt right to her. Something about a 'Honey Moon Phase', just like Spencer explained to Carly and Freddie when Sam was dating that jerk back in eighth or ninth grade.

The brunette stood and walked out of the iCarly studio to go get some iced-tea. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Freddie was seated on the couch, with his head buried into his hands.

"Hey," says Carly, a little louder than probably necessary.

"Argh!" Freddie screamed, suddenly and then calmed down again. "Oh, it's you Carls."

"Umm. Are you… okay?"

The boy looked at his best friend, and gave a weak smile. Starting to nod but then shake his head instead.

Forgetting all about the drinks for her and Sam, who was waiting upstairs in the studio, Carly walked over to her other best friend and sat down next to him, prompting him to talk. But he kept silent.

"Freddie?"

Still no response.

"Is this about you and Sam?"

Again. No reply.

"This is getting annoying. Freddie!"

Freddie turned and glanced at Carly, with a confused look upon his face.

"It is about Sam."

"Okay. What about her?"

"I'm_ falling in love_ with her."

Carly's mouth dropped wide open, although really, she couldn't say she was all that surprised. Just hearing it coming from Freddie's own mouth, it was kind of weird and unusual. Just like the idea of her best friends dating each other. Weird. And unusual. Yet slightly…. Refreshing.


	6. Work and Perseverance

_**Disclaimer: I thought about it and then realized, Dan Schneider is the one and only person who owns iCarly, its characters and many fascinating ideas. **_

_**Author's Note: I wasn't going to write an author's note until the next chapter, but I thought one was definitely in order. Thanks to all my story alert and favorite people. Thanks for the kind reviews, and also the constructive criticism ones too. This is a shorter chapter than all the others. Sorry about that. But there's a reason for this. You'll find out why later. **_

_**A thought for this chapter: Will the Sam and Freddie fighting/teasing/arguing/bickering change?**_

* * *

><p>'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'<p>

_Chapter Six: Work and Perseverance _

'Honey Moon Phase'. Over.

It was a short lived pleasant experience. New and enticing. Yet, not meant to last forever.

"You're so stupid," comments Sam, carelessly.

"Sam!" Freddie yells, slamming the lid of his laptop closed. "Is that _really_ necessary?"

"Yes."

The boy opens his mouth, about to retort something, but closes it again. Not knowing what to say, once again. Yes. Those two friends were back to their regular bickering old selves. They remained together though.

Surprisingly enough.

Freddie's was on the ground, and being pinned down by the blonde haired girl. Who, admittedly, is a heck of a lot stronger than him. So it's impossible for him to overcome her hold on his arms. Somehow though, he doesn't want to. He begins to smirk, and looks his girlfriend in the eye.

It takes one really harsh, really good S L A P in the face. Freddie is stunned. He never smirks like that, at her, again.

"Just because we're dating, Fredwardo," she says, leaning down, her lips inches away from his own. "Doesn't mean-"

He cuts her words off by pressing his mouth on hers, with a short and simple kiss. It does the trick. At least she stopped talking, or threatening, as Sam Puckett usually does. Since that's all the girl knows. And how she behaves. She'll never be any different.

When he pulls back, there's a fist connecting with his nose, and some red liquid starts spurting out of it.

"Chiz!" Sam yelps, and gets off of him, helping the boy to his feet. Okay, so maybe she's a little more helpful.

Downstairs, he's holding an icepack to his face. Fortunately, his nose isn't broken. Just bleeding badly.

"Sam. Do you have to be so… so… violent?"

"Yes. I do." Sam replies, simply. "Now shut your mouth, and keep that ice pack on there!"

Something told Freddie, that Sam wasn't going to stop being who she was or her feisty behavior wasn't going to change. And it worked both ways too. He wasn't going to give up being all smart and technological just because Sam called him a dork every minute of everyday. Or at least was thinking it, probably.

Being in love was harder than they both thought it was going to be.

It would take a lot of work, and a lot of perseverance. The blonde hated work, but she could stick to something if her whole heart was in it. That, my friend, is called perseverance. The brunette boy had a good work ethic and also a strong sense of 'never give up on anything'. Especially those who were closest to him.

"I love you." Freddie mutters, while holding his nose.

"Don't get mushy Benson. You know I can't stand it." Sam retorts, and walks off, leaving him in the kitchen.

For that response, was _exactly_ what he had expected her to answer. And in _exactly _that growling tone of voice too. That was his girlfriend. She'd never become polite, girly or sweet. That was Samantha Puckett_._


	7. A Mother's Worry

'_AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'_

_Chapter Seven: A Mother's Worry_

* * *

><p>Weeks turned into one whole month.<p>

So far, the bickering between Freddie and Sam had gotten worse as time progressed. Even though they were still _dating_. Old habits die hard.

"Why am I even dating you?" Freddie replies, with bitterness.

"Dork." Sam spits out.

"Demon." he spits back.

Spencer and Carly Shay would just watch in silence, as the two argued, bickered and fought. My, how they fought each other. Dominance was one reason. Sam was the dominant one in the relationship. Freddie wanted to be the dominant one, but could never overcome his fear of the rambunctious blonde. He was weak.

Their emotions were like that of a roller-coaster. Some days worse than others. Carly feared the bad days would get nothing but more bad.

Their best friend had come to the conclusion that her two friends just weren't made for dating each other. Loving maybe. But certainly not dating. Especially now that they had gotten over the whole "fluffy and gooey romantic" phase. Thank goodness.

But, which was worse? Them fighting constantly? Or making out with each other constantly?

When they spent time alone, it was... _almost..._ war.

"ARRGH!" Freddie screamed out.

"ARGH yourself Benson! You're the one who messed up my life!" Sam screamed back.

"You are _SO_ IRRITATING!"

"Why don't you go write a BLOG about it? Since your _really_ good at that!"

"Why don't you go eat something. The _only_ thing you're good at!"

"Oh _BITE_ ME!"

* * *

><p>No matter who was present, no matter where they were, no matter what time of day it was, no matter what the petty disagreement may have been, they argued. Like old times.<p>

Sam would slap Freddie in the face, he would slap hers too. Pretty soon, the both of them would be involved in a never-ending slap war. Sometimes, fists were used. Sam's fists, not Freddie's. As he was raised to be gentleman. His mother did something right. Actually, that was the problem, his _mom_.

Which is how he turned out so "perfect".

He kissed her, without any sort of warning. She kissed back, enjoying herself for just a short while. After pulling away from each other… guess what? It started all over again. The fighting.

"Seriously, why are you such an idiot?" Sam would complain.

"_I'm_ an idiot?" Freddie would question, frowning.

"Yeah. You ran around, like a little puppy dog after Carly. Only to be kicked aside, to the curb. For three whole years."

"I can't _believe_ you still won't get over that!"

"You think it's _easy_ to forget? You _think _I LOVED watching you, only to find myself falling for you instead and knowing you'll _NEVER _feel the same way?"

"Maybe if you SAID something, I may have stopped."

"Come on Freddie! Be realistic. You can't just 'stop' having a crush on someone."

Sam stands up, and walks to the door, but before leaving she turns to face Freddie with a very tiny amount of hurt on her face and in her voice.

"Take it from someone with experience."

The door slams. The Shay apartment goes quiet. He's left alone, to think about what he actually said, and also what she had said back to him. Once again, 'Mama' was right. Not that he'd give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was. That would be really stupid.

* * *

><p>The next day, Carly was sitting on one of the beanbags and playing with her cell phone. Sam was clicking around on Freddie's laptop, probably finding another good pizza recipe.<p>

"No, no, no, no!" Freddie exclaims, rushing inside to the studio. "Sam, why is the screen _blue_?"

"I don't know." The girl replies, shrugging.

"You _crashed_ my computer now?

He pushes her away from it, and begins typing madly. With a frown on his face, and focused concentration, he doesn't see what's coming next. All too suddenly, Sam has pushed him to the ground, and the two wrestle each other. Again. While arguing about how "rough" Sam is and how "pretentious" and "girly" Freddie is.

Carly just shakes her head sadly, also a little amused at the same time, and dials Gibby's phone number. It's only the tenth time in two days that they've 'blown up' like this. Getting up, she walks out of the room, leaving the two friends, squabbling.

* * *

><p>A rainy day in Seattle. Of course. Spencer Shay was about to go out and see his new girlfriend, Vanessa Twinkletoes. But upon hearing Sam and Freddie shouting at each other, like there was no tomorrow, he stopped outside the Benson apartment door and pressed his ear against it.<p>

His sister would frown at him if she saw him doing this. Mainly because he, himself, had made his little sister promise, that she would not (under ANY circumstances) meddle with her best friends' dating life.

"Why are you being like this?" Freddie voice shouts.

"What the heck are you going on about?" Sam voice replies, angrily.

All of a sudden… _**S M A S H**_!

_Oh, _thought Spencer. _That did not sound good at all. _

"That was my mom's favorite vase, Puckett!"

"Man UP for a change, Freddie!"

"Man up? Man. UP? Sam! She's going to KILL me!"

The man walked away, hoping that the two would resolve their differences and make up. Make out, would be better. He smirked, despite the yelling still going on in the background and made his way to the elevator.

Later, when Mrs Benson got home, she found two things in her apartment. One: her best vase, smashed into pieces and laying on the floor. And two: her son lying on the couch with a blonde girl. As soon as the door swung closed behind her, the two teenagers stirred. The blonde was… _Sam_?

Marissa was in shock, and began shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE _YUCK_? AND WHAT _HAPPENED _MY FAVORITE VASE! WHY IS IT ON THE FLOOR, SMASHED TO PIECES?"

Freddie stands up, not noticing Sam falling to the floor, then getting up and brushing herself off. The boy's face shows a definite fear while addressing his worried mother.

"Mom! I didn't think you'd be-"

"Home so soon? Oh yes, I wanted to check in on my little Freddiekins. Good thing I did too!"

"_Freddiekins_," Sam laughed behind her hand, until Freddie gave her a stern look. And then faced his mom.

"Seriously mom? The nickname? I'm seventeen!"

"Not yet, young man! Now you march yourself into your bedroom right now. I'll go get the anti-bacterial spray."

"But mom-"

"No buts. Go. And… erm… Sam… you may go home now."

"Oh Mrs B, come on. Be cool. Your precious 'Freddiekins' and I are dating." Sam responds, waving her hand around carelessly.

"Well. That's a reli… WHAT? You and Fre…" Mrs Benson cuts herself off mid-sentence and turns around to face her son, with a serious and incredulous expression on her face. "Tell me, Freddie. Tell me it's not true! Tell me you're not… da-dating this _girl."_

"It's not true." Freddie replies, quickly, earning a glare and folded arms look from Sam.

"Thank you!"

A beat of silence passes them.

"It's true."

"Freddie!"

"I'm sorry mom. But I love Sam and she loves me. That's all there is to it." He shrugs and gives a little smile, even Sam has to give a little smirk now.

Marissa Benson shook her head slowly, deliberating on what she should do about it all. Then, she pushed the blonde girl toward the front door, opened the door and shoved her out, slamming it behind her and then walked back over to her son and pulled him in the direction of his room. Probably to apply as much anti-bacterial spray to his body without suffocating him with fumes.

Mothers. We would be lost without them. Really. We would.


	8. Missing You

'_AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'_

_Chapter Eight: Missing You_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Freddie's mom is forbidding you two to see each other." Carly comments.<p>

"Eh. It's not _that_ big of a deal." Sam replies quietly.

The label had been peeled off of the water bottle she was holding. A sign that she was clearly in a state of sadness and concern. She actually missed having Freddie around her. Despite all the arguing and fighting, she still was in love with him. Nothing could change that. Not yelling, not his "crush" on their best friend, not even the psychotic Mrs Benson.

The brunette nudged the blonde slightly, and smirked knowingly.

"You miss Freddie. Don't you?"

"Of _course_ I miss the nub. He _is _my boyfriend, you know."

"Aww that's so-"

"No, Carls. Don't get all 'aww' and cutesy. Seriously, I will have to hurt you if you do."

"Whatever. You want some special lemonade?"

"Eww, gross."

As Carly went to pour herself a drink, Sam sat on the couch and leant back, closing her eyes and sighing.

The sound of the opening front door startled the girl from her little daydream, and she sat up suddenly, opening her eyes again, partially thinking it was Freddie. Her shoulders slumped. It was only Spencer Shay, carrying what looked like bucket of fish. The smell gave it away too.

His little sister came running into the living room, with a small frown on her face. Her brother held up the bucket and she demanded he put it somewhere that was not in the house.

"It's dinner," he whined.

"I don't care if it's going to feed the kids in Ethiopia! It _has_ to go!" Carly replied, with a tone of finality.

With Spencer muttering and mumbling something about 'sending Carly to Ethiopia', he shuffled toward the door and closed it behind him. When he was gone, Sam burst out laughing and Carly looked at her strangely.

* * *

><p>In his room, Freddie was alone. He hated being alone. More than he hated fighting with his girlfriend.<p>

He missed Sam. Something he never thought possible. Something he thought would never happen, but it did. It was happening. And it was unavoidable too. She was a small part of him, and without that small part, he seemed almost…. Lost.

Actually, he'd prefer to be beaten up by Sam, then stay locked in his bedroom all day, under the watchful eye of his own crazy mother.

It was today. Today it has been exactly one whole month since he and Sam had been 'officially' dating. He remembered it, like it was yesterday. Even though it wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>Walking into the studio, Carly was due to walk in at any moment. Freddie looked over to Sam, who was sleeping peacefully, spread across all three beanbags. She was in love with him, she kissed him to prove it.<em>

_Sam stirred slowly. Yawning and stretching and finding Freddie glancing at her. Staring. _

"_Whatchya doing here dork?" questioned to blonde. _

"_It's almost time to rehearse for iCarly. Carly's going to be here soon." he replied. _

"_Were you watching me sleep?"_

"_No!"_

_The girl gave him a look that plainly said 'I don't believe you'. Freddie shuffled his feet and looked down. _

"_Yes…"_

"_Whoa. Creepy much?"_

_A silence and then…_

"_I'm taking you out on a date." Freddie blurts out suddenly. _

_Sam looks taken aback. Cue: Carly Shay entering the room and obliviously interrupting their 'moment'._

_Throughout the web show, or at least their rehearsal, Sam wasn't paying attention at all, and continuously snuck glances at the guy holding he camera. Fortunately, their best friend picked up on the vibes and didn't ask why her blonde friend was so 'out of it' or why her brunette guy friend was so pale and sweaty._

_Before Carly left the two, to it, she gave Freddie a wink and she gave Sam an understanding smile. _

"_So…" Freddie says, cutting into the awkward moment. _

"_I guess you're taking me on our first date." Sam responds, standing up and walking to the door. "Pick me up here, at seven. Dress nice."_

* * *

><p>He grinned. Sam was always so… straight forward with him. Or anyone, for that matter. Like he had once said to his best friend, Carly Shay. 'She's not like other girls'. He was definitely right about that. For some unforeseen reason and an unknown circumstance, he had fallen in love with this blonde haired demon.<p>

Now though, it seemed like he was in prison. Never to see her again. Ever.

"Chicken soup," sang his mother, coming into his room yet again. "I took out the noodles, so you wouldn't choke on them."

"Mom-"

"Now, you must stay in here. There's no way I'm letting you see that…. Delinquent… again."

"Why?"

"Freddie, she's bad news!"

"I don't care! I love her!"

"You're too young to know what 'love' is! Fredward Benson, I forbid you to see, speak or associate yourself with that Samantha Puckett!"

"But Mom!"

"End of discussion."

As Marissa Benson left the room, she knew that he wouldn't listen to her, and do what he wanted anyway.

After all, that's how she became pregnant with Freddie. Running off with her high school sweetheart, running away from her over protective parents and home and starting her own life. On her own. He left her. But that was only because she told him she was pregnant. If she didn't tell him, maybe things would be different now.

They weren't of course. Because, like her father had always said she did the right thing. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and it stung. Her father died a year ago. She never went back to apologize to him or her mother.

She didn't want to lose her son for some silly thing like 'true love'. Yet, her motherly instincts told her that Freddie could not remain forever locked in a cage. And he wouldn't. Knowing how smart her son was and is, he'd find a way to escape the prison she'd set up. Somehow. There was a way. He'd find it.

Because _love always prevailed. No matter what._


	9. River in Egypt

_**Disclaimer: I love watching iCarly. I love picking out 'secret Seddie moments'. I love the pointless comedy of it all. Yet, I still don't own the show, its characters or its insane but brilliant ideas. Dan Schneider does though. Lucky booger.**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you. For all the reviewers, favorites and story alerts… oh and also author alerts. Awesome! You all are! Short chapter ahead. Again, there is a reason for this. I can't tell you what it is.**_

_**For now, I leave you with a thought: "If Freddie was 'imprisoned' by his mom, would Sam come and rescue him?"**_

'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'

_Chapter Nine: River in Egypt_

* * *

><p>"Go for it. Make a move. I want you to be happy."<p>

Those were the words of Miss Carly Shay, to her best friend, before Sam did in fact, 'make a move'. On the last person she thought possible. But, as it was what it was, she's still in love with that nerd boy. Freddie.

"I don't miss him," she told herself, out loud. "I do not miss Fredward Benson. No. I don't."

"_Denial_ isn't just a river in Utah." Spencer Shay commented, passing by his living room.

"Egypt," corrected Carly, frowning at her older brother. "The Nile is in Egypt."

"Oh. Well now I'm embarrassed."

"Just go finish your bunny sculpture."

The man sticks out his tongue, and walks over to where his master piece was standing. A bunny. You'd think an artist would get sick and tired of sculpting bunny rabbits all the time. But not Spencer. Oh no. He was one _weird _human being.

"And I'm NOT in denial!" Sam said, kicking her foot against the couch.

"Sam," replied Carly, softly and pulled her best friend into a warm, comforting hug. "I know you miss him. But I've seen Mrs Benson's house, while on lock-down, and trust me, there is no way we can bust Freddie out of there."

Carly took one look at Sam's sudden change of facial expression from morose to mysterious and sneaky, and immediately backed away a couple of steps, holding her hands in front of her.

"Oh no. No, no, no. No. No, no. Sam, no."

"Now, how do you know what I was going to say?"

"Hi. I'm Carly Shay. Your _best _friend. We HAVE already met."

"Excellent. So, you're in."

"Talk to Sam. We just had an argument, and she's annoyed. Maybe she'll listen to you."

Those were the words Fredward Benson heard, before going to find the blonde haired girl, and talk some sense into her. Of course, he was nervous. But something had to be done. Sam seemed out of sorts, and for good reason too. An '_in love_' reason.

"I don't miss Sam."

_Idiot. Of course you do._

"I don't miss her."

_You know, denial isn't just a river in Egypt._

"_I don't miss Sam."_

A knock on the window, caused a shake in Freddie's thoughts. Walking over to where the noise was coming from, he noticed a familiar smirking face. And his best friend, Carly Shay. Probably dragged along for fun.

He opened his window, and stuck his head out. It was raining, as he has just found out.

"Argh! Rain!" Carly squealed, and climbed back over the railing and inside.

"Priss," Sam muttered under her breath, and then faced the boy. "You coming or what?"

Freddie took one glance around his room, and knew he wouldn't be having any fun, alone.

"Sure."

As they both hopped over the railing onto their precious fire escape. Ah yes, the memories. Sam smiled and Freddie caught sight of it. When they stopped, and stood, facing each other and closer than what was probably necessary, their lips pressed together.

Ignoring the clearing of throat sound behind them, they focused on each other and the rain pouring down on top of them. Their hands wound around one another, pulling themselves closer together.

"I missed you." Freddie whispered.

Sam scoffed, pulling away, and joining her best friend inside the building now.

When they were alone again, before entering the Shay apartment, she turned to face her boyfriend, and grinned.

"What makes you think I didn't miss you?"

"Never said that you didn't."

"Right. Well, whatever. I didn't miss you. At all."

"Sure," said the boy, smirking now. "Just like you didn't come and rescue me."

"Oh shut up Freddie." the girl retorts but grinning back at him.

This time, her words weren't hurtful. In fact, for the first time, in a long time Freddie appreciated her teasing. And there was no doubt in his mind, she had very much missed him, as much and he missed her.

Denial. It's not just a river in Egypt. Utah. No, I was right the first time. Egypt.


	10. Playing Favorites

_'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'_

_Chapter Ten: Playing "Favorites"_

* * *

><p>'In love' didn't mean 'stop arguing'.<p>

Those two had proven that fact more than enough times. Anyway, Sam and Freddie knew by now, that their game hadn't come to an end. You know the 'I hate you' game they'd been playing since sixth grade. But knowing full well they didn't quite _hate_ each other as much as they told everyone else.

"You're such a girl Fredweiner." Sam commented, carelessly.

"What? Just because I have _feelings_?" Freddie retorts back.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Does that mean you're not a girl?"

"No. It doesn't. It means you're _more _of a girl than me."

Then. Their best friend, Carly Shay appears in the living room for a second. The look on her face, as she listened into their previous conversation, was _priceless_. It was one of concern, amusement and confusion.

"Well. If you two are done arguing. I need you to install those cables for the new iCarly thing Freddie."

"Okay," Freddie replies, about to stand up.

"No, we're not done. I still need to tell Freddie something important."

After hearing Sam speak, Carly knew that she should leave the two in private. Not that she trusted them together while alone. But ever since the whole 'lock-down' with Mrs Benson, Freddie and Sam had become less… harsh. I guess.

She shrugged and left them anyway. The worst thing would be Freddie walking away with something broken. They had '911' on speed dial anyway. Part of Spencer's "responsible adult" recommendations.

"What?" Freddie questioned the girl beside him.

"It's something that you'll need to know in case you die suddenly." Sam replied, a serious look on her face.

"How will I die suddenly?"

"Nothing _you _can prove."

Freddie rolled his eyes, and sighed. Sam just smirked.

"Sam. What do I so desperately need to know?"

"You. Are. A. Girl. You may go now."

"All that, just to insult my masculinity?"

"What masculinity?" she laughed, patting his back.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he said with a sarcastic tone and getting up to leave. "Talk to me when you've grown up."

"Later girl dork." replies the blonde girl, smirking.

When he was gone, Sam got up and sang a little to herself. Wandering over to the fridge and looking for some ham, or cold but cooked bacon. No such luck though. Still singing softly, she found the place where the marshmallows were hidden. Stealing the packet, she ripped it open with her teeth and started eating them. One by one.

The brunette girl snuck into the kitchen.

"Aww," cooed Carly, suddenly.

"Argh! Carly!" Sam replied, and consequently had dropped the whole bag onto the floor. "So not cool."

"_Someone's _in luurrve with their boyfriend."

"Yeah. You didn't have to give me a heart attack to point it out."

"Sorry."

Just then, the boy comes back into the apartment, and greets both girls. Smiles at Carly and kisses Sam's cheek lightly, then steals one of the marshmallows and throws it in his mouth.

Sam grins, and lets him take it.

"See you in a minute. I'm taking a nap." Sam comments, and flops down on Spencer's couch.

"Of course." Freddie responds, with another roll of his eyes.

"iCarly starts in half an hour." Carly reminds her best friend. "Don't be late."

"Sure Carls," yawned the blonde. "I'll make sure I'm late."

"No. NOT late!"

Going upstairs, she makes her way into the studio, on the third floor of their apartment. Spencer had so kindly let them set it up as a 'stage area'. Carly smiles at the room. It wasn't that long ago that the trio had only just begun there journey to fame through their little web show iCarly. Now it was a huge phenomenon. Worldwide viewers, in fact.

Anyway, this was where she usually found Freddie, on a Sunday afternoon. The one time when he could update the iCarly software and install more complicated sounding and looking cables. It always confused Carly. A lot.

"Hey Captain Techno," she greeted him.

"What goes on Carls?" Freddie replies, smiling.

"Nothing much. I'm keeping Spencer from going back to the junkyard. Again."

"So you're busy."

Both the teens laugh loudly. Then Carly stops and puts on her best motherly facial expression, and glances at the boy in front of her. He stops what he's doing and stand up, swiveling his eyes to the doorway.

Knowing _exactly_ what was coming next.

"Listen. I came here to talk about you and Sam." Carly said, looking at her fingers, fiddling a little.

"Ha! I knew it!" Freddie replied, with a kind of satisfaction. "Wait. What about her?"

"I'm not saying, stop dating Sam. But maybe you should, I don't know. Calm down a little?"

Freddie stares at his best friend weirdly before responding.

"Carly? What are you talking about? Calm down?"

"It's just… you and Sam… argue… a LOT. And even now, you're fighting even more than usual."

"But… that's just us. It's how we roll. I care for Sam though and deep down, away from the bitterness, she cares for me in that same way."

The brunette hesitates on her next sentence. It was like she had thought about it very carefully.

They didn't notice a familiar blonde haired female was just about to walk in, but had stopped suddenly, leaning herself just behind the doorframe, so she remained out of sight, listening outside the studio door to the following little conversation.

"I'm just… worried…" Carly says, in a small voice.

"I don't believe this," Freddie replies, with a slight smirk. "You're actually jealous."

"What? No! I'm just-"

"Seriously. You have nothing to worry about Carls. I'll always have time for my favorite girl."

Carly laughed and Freddie hugged her, and she hugged him back. Like friends often do.

_Favorite girl. _Sam thought, with contempt and disapproval. _I'm his favorite girl. He's dating ME!_

Needless to say, she was quite taken aback when she over-heard this discussion between her best friend and her boyfriend. Backing away and shaking her head, she made her way down stairs and then continued her way out of the Shay apartment, and out of the Bushwell Plaza. Tears threatened to fall. But she held them back by biting on her bottom lip. She kept on walking. Faster. And faster.

_Favorite girl. _Sam scoffed inside her own head. This meant one thing and she hated the thought of it.

It was _all _a lie. And she had fallen for it, which made the girl incredibly hurt and upset with herself, her best friend and most of all... Fredward Benson.


	11. Cone of Silence

_**Disclaimer: You know, if I was male, and in my fifties… Never mind… Dan Schneider owns all rights and privileges to iCarly. I'm just taking the characters for a little joy ride. **_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to reviewers, author/story alerters and favoriters. Don't worry. That's all I'm going to say for now.**_

'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'

_Chapter Eleven: Cone of Silence_

* * *

><p>Awkward.<p>

For the next couple of days, which seems endless, Fredward Benson couldn't have been more awkward around his girlfriend, who apparently wanted to keep quiet and not talk to anyone. Not even her best friend.

Everything _changed_ just because of one little kiss. Just when they thought they had it all figured out.

It went like this. Sam kissed Freddie. They went out on a first date, had a magical evening. Then about a day and a half later, they went back to fighting constantly, or at least teasing and bickering. It seemed like nothing was wrong. But deep down, Freddie knew, something was very wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it actually was. And Sam wasn't going to tell him. Although she seemed… even more bitter, despite her cone of silence.

"What's her _problem_?" Carly would keep questioning Freddie, over and over.

Freddie would reply with the same shrug and confused facial expression.

* * *

><p>For about a week, Samantha Puckett refused to speak. To anyone.<p>

It was harder than she thought it would be. But, being a stubborn and fiesty girl, she'd take it on as a challenge. A dare. She liked dares. Couldn't back down if she tried. Because she always won. No matter what.

Simple. She'd walk into school, bypass her "best friend" and "boyfriend" and remain in the shadows of betrayal and depression. No one noticed her before, so why should it be any different now?

If there was one simple thing she could wish for, it'd be to 'not be famous'. But alas, she was. The web show, iCarly was a lot more well-known than anticipated, which made her, Carly and Freddie, living celebrities. Even though they refused to treated differently.

However, today at Ridgeway, no one approached her. Much to her relief.

That is until Carly walked up to her, demanding she tell her what was wrong. And why she was being so darn stubborn and irresponsive all of a sudden. To Freddie, the brunette could understand. But _her_? Sam's _best friend_? What did she do to deserve all this shunning? And silent treatment?

"Sam. Please… Talk to me! Was it something I did?"

_Yes,_ thought Sam. _You STOLE my boyfriend!_

The blonde didn't look at her "so called" friend, and turned away to walk to class, as quickly as possible.

"Any luck?" Freddie questioned, a small frown appearing on his face.

"No." Carly replied.

The two sighed and each went to their separate classrooms for the morning. Freddie had biology, Carly had math and Sam had English. It was the one time or the one class they were apart. The rest had them together.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Freddie and Carly had had quite enough of Sam's strange silence. They had to confront her about it. But they weren't sure how to. This was another side of the blonde haired demon they hadn't experienced before. And whenever they'd come close to an answer, it'd slip away from them. Just like Sam.<p>

"Okay Puckett, the jig is up!"

"Who says that?" Carly questions, amused. But after seeing Freddie's 'this is NOT the time to be joking around' look she stops smiling. "Sorry."

"Sam. Why are you acting so weird?" Freddie asks the girl.

_Ask yourself, you jerk! _Sam thought, bitterly.

To no avail, there is still no reply. There's a death glare directed at him and at Carly, then she stands up and walks away. Leaving the friends really confused. What could they have done, that was making their friend react this way?

Freddie marched up to Sam, ignoring Carly's protests. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around, so she could look at him, square in the eye. There was nothing in her eyes except emptiness and perhaps a hint of sadness.

"Look. If you're angry at me for saying something I shouldn't have, you can tell me to my face."

_I'm MORE than angry at you. _Sam thought. _I could KILL you!_

The blonde does nothing. Stands and stares at him. That's it.

"Please. I need to know what I did, so I can fix it! If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to-"

Her face looked dead serious. Her eyes narrowed.

_**W H A C K !**_ Sam's hand slapped the side of his face, leaving her to storm off and leaving Freddie on the floor, holding his cheek. Carly rushed over to make sure he was okay. She noticed a head of blonde hair race through the crowded corridor. Turning back to Freddie, she helped him to his feet.

"Thanks."

"No prob. So, did you find out what her deal is?" Carly questions.

"No. But whatever I did… it was really bad." Freddie mutters, still patting his sore face.

"Come on. Let's go find her."

"And be slapped again? No thanks. I think I'll pass on that one."

"Fine."

With that, the brunette girl walked out of cafeteria and thinking that hopefully she could find where her best friend had gone. Probably in hiding by now.

Hiding she was.

In the music room, where she knew no one would ever find her. It was dark, full of musical instruments and hardly anyone came in here. It was the one place where she could actually think, and not be disturbed.

"Sam? I know you're in here."

Okay. So she didn't count on Carly Shay to come looking for her. However, she remained silent when the brunette took a seat next to her.

"Hey. Listen. If you're mad at Freddie, he doesn't know what he did wrong. Can't you tell him?"

_Hmm. No._ Sam thought.

"Why are you giving us the silent treatment?"

_You both STABBED me in the back! How can I talk to either one of you after that?_

"Please! Talk to me!"

_No chance Shay. Not after what you did._

"Oh I give up. You're so…. So…. Stubborn!"

Carly Shay stands up, takes one look at her best friend and shakes her head slowly. There was nothing she or Freddie could do to make her talk. She knew that it was time to just leave Sam alone. In the dark.

In the dark was exactly where Sam wanted to stay. No one could find her in the dark. It was her safety zone.

But not everyone agreed to this. Her boyfriend, or supposed boyfriend, before he went crawling back to her best friend. Supposed best friend, that is. But Freddie walked into the music room. She could tell it was him. The voice gave it away.

"Carly said I'd find you in here."

_Of course, _thought Sam. _Every time your "precious" favorite girl tells you something. You believe her._

"Did I say something to upset or offend you?"

_Try, YES. _

"Because I'm really, really sorry."

_Sure you are. Now why don't you leave me in peace and go make out with my best friend. SUPPOSED best friend. I'm sure you two have had more than enough practice by now._

"Sam? Will you speak to me now?"

_No._

"I miss you."

_Liar._

"I love you."

_Ha! Now your pants are on fire!_

"Can I sit next to you?"

_Can I give you a concussion?_

"I'll take that as a yes."

Freddie sits down next to Sam, who immediately stands and glares at him, again, silently. Before he can ask 'why', she's running away from him yet again.


	12. Bunnies Are Awesome

**_Disclaimer: I may know pretty much every iCarly quote from pretty much every single episode (yes I feel like a freak but I love it), it doesn't change the fact of Dan Schneider owning all ideas, characters and stuff from the show. _**

**_Author's Note: I need to apologize for two things. First: the delay in my uploading of this chapter (I know a lot of you have been patient and I thank you for that). Second: this is not an "expected" chapter. But I thought I needed a (short) chapter to break up the Seddie drama. Thank you for my loyal reviewers/favoriters/alerters and fans. Enjoy. Sit back and have a little chuckle to yourself. Go on, you know you want to. _**

* * *

><p>'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'<p>

_Chapter Twelve: Because Bunnies Are Awesome_

It was done! Yay! Finally!

The spazzy man artist celebrated the finishing of his incredibly random looking bunny sculpture. Now it just needed a battery pack, so it could become alive. Yes. As I have mentioned before, this guy was totally weird. There was a knock on the apartment door.

Being annoyed at the slight and sudden interruption, Spencer Shay went to open it.

Gibby was standing there. Looking lost. Which, I'm afraid to say, was not unusual for the chubby, mainly shirtless, weird and unusual boy. Unfortunately, as he was explaining what had happened to him, moments ago, Spencer spaced out completely.

"Fascinating story Gib. Hey look it! My bunny sculpture is finished!"

"Oh finally!" Gibby replied, a big grin on his face. "That beats my 'almost getting mugged in Build-a-Bra' story. By _far_!"

"Wait. What?"

Well, that teaches Spencer for spacing out while Gibby was talking before.

He wasn't about to get a straight-forward answer from boy. He'll never know how Gibby managed to almost get mugged by an old lady in a bra store. Really, he should have known by now that Gibby doesn't answer questions in a normal way. He makes ridiculous 'side-comments' instead. Leaving the majority of people he talks to, confused.

"Yeah. This old lady. Hazel, I think her name was… Anyway. You should put batteries in that."

"Oh I will," smiled Spencer, gazing at the masterpiece, adoringly.

Gibby walks across the living room, and turns to face Spencer, pointing behind him to the kitchen.

"Hey, can I have a pudding cup?"

"They're all in the fridge."

"Cool. I'll help meself."

"Isn't it myself, not 'meself'?" Spencer questions, now wondering if it really is meself instead of myself.

"Lovely day for pudding, right gov'na," comments the boy, in a fake British accent.

The man looked at the boy fearfully, and backed out of the kitchen and into his own room. That accent was creepy a month ago, when they had that lock-in, and it was still creepy now. Well, at least he had finished his bunny sculpture.

Aren't bunnies awesome?


	13. Wake Up Call

'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'

_Chapter Thirteen: Wake Up Call_

* * *

><p>Photographs.<p>

All assorted on the face of her mirror. Some with her and Carly, and some with her, Carly and Freddie, together, having fun. Smiling. Being way too happy. An emotion Sam had not felt in five whole days.

It was getting too depressing without her friends.

But. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go crawling back to school, begging for them to forgive her rash behavior, or harsh treatment. After all, she'd ignored the both of them for so long. Just because she was… for a lack of better word… jealous.

Jealous. Really?

Yes. Jealous. The girl had the bad case of the green monster, lurking in the depths of her despairing heartbreak. It was the cause of the hurt, pain and anguish she felt.

Why would she need to feel this way? The same question kept circling around in her head.

After all, best friends don't steal best friends boyfriends. That was one of the basic rules in the girl guide. Not that there actually _was_ a girl guide in the first place. Beside the point. Best friends don't lie, cheat, steal, or do anything bad against their best friend. Sam held a hand to her stomach, and felt really ill.

Something didn't add up. Maybe she'd jumped to conclusions too soon.

Carly couldn't do something like this to her. And Freddie. Oh Freddie. He was too kind-hearted to even think about cheating on her. No. There had to be another simpler explanation. For everything she'd heard and witnessed.

But what?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Freddie was contemplating whether to send Sam a text or not.<p>

It had been five days. Five. Whole. Days. And he thought being locked in his room for just one day sucked. This tore him apart even more.

The way she ignored him, and refused to speak to him, was almost like she was jealous. He shrugged this thought off immediately. There was no way Sam Puckett could feel any sort of jealousy. No way. No. Impossible. She didn't feel guilt when hurting him, so how could it even be remotely possible that she thought he loved Carly?

Jealous? Nah.

Picking up his cell phone, he scrolled through his names and stopped when it got to Sam's name. His finger hovered over the 'call' button and sighed, pressing down on it. It rang once. It rang twice. It rang three times. No one answered.

Hanging up, he tried again. It rang.

_Please_, thought Freddie, as if trying to send out psychic vibes or something. _Pick up. I need to talk to you. Pick up the damn phone Puckett!_

It rang. And rang. Still rang. The sound embedded itself in his brain. Until it started echoing through his mind. It got annoying. No response again.

A third time, he called.

This was ridiculous. Sam hadn't picked up her phone the last two attempts, and now she wasn't even going to-

"Hello Freddie."

"Sam! Hi. You picked up, this time."

"What do you want?" Her voice was croaky sounding but still didn't lack the demanding tone.

That was a good question. What _did_ he want? For her to stop ignoring him and Carly, for her to talk to him and tell him all her problems, for her to speak to her best friend, for her to say the three most important words, everyone wanted to hear sometime in their life.

But this was Samantha Puckett he was talking to. She was fiercely stubborn and amazingly feisty. Unlike any other girl he ever did meet. No frills. No bows. What you see, is what you get.

"I'm waiting."

"Why won't you tell me what your problem is?"

A pause. He heard her pace of breathing increase slightly. It was almost as if she was freaked out about it all.

"If you don't know what you did. I _can't _help you." Her voice spoke seriously.

"Now you're just being stupid." He replied, scoffing.

Another pause.

"Stupid? _Stupid_? STUPID?"

Uh oh. Now he'd gone and dug himself into another hole. One that was deep enough to trap him in there. Freddie was going to need a really, REALLY big shovel. Unfortunately, he couldn't find one.

"You're the one who's been IGNORING me. And Carly!"

"So. You're saying it's _my _fault. Typical boy."

There was a break in between their conversation, which sadly, had taken a turn for the worst.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK 'MISS FAVORITE GIRL' SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"I don't…. understand."

"Understand this jerk face. We're THROUGH!"

"Sam-

The other end of the line cut off before he could say anymore.

Freddie groaned loudly and threw his cell phone against the wall. It chipped some paint but the phone was in need of repair. Lying on the ground, battery separated from the actual inside of the phone.

That could wait. Something else, more important was in need of repair.

But he had no idea, or no hint of a clue where to begin. Their less than civil conversation once again, replayed through his mind. Over ad over again. Like a broken record. He couldn't forget.

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Why don't you go ask Miss Favorite Girl!"_

The blonde sure had a way of insulting people. Miss Favorite Girl? Whatever will she come up with next?

That's when something clicked.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm just… worried…" Carly said, in a small voice. <em>

"_I don't believe this," he replied, with a slight smirk. "You're actually jealous."_

"_What? No! I'm just-"_

"_Seriously. You have nothing to worry about Carls. I'll always have time for my favorite girl."_

* * *

><p>Favorite girl. 'Miss Favorite Girl'.<p>

If Sam was angry at both him and Carly, and she had over heard his and Carly's conversation about a week ago, than that would mean that she'd think…. And that he…

Oh no! Oh _chiz!_


	14. A Good Best Friend Knows Best

**_Disclaimer: I love iCarly. I love Seddie. But Dan Schneider is the true owner and creator of its brilliance. I just write fanfiction._**

**_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It's been fun to write it for you awesome people. I'm gonna miss it. Sadly, this is the second-last chapter. Maybe I should get cracking and write a sequel. Hmm... Ideas anyone? _**

'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'

_Chapter Fourteen: A Good Best Friend Knows Best_

* * *

><p>"I know why Sam has been acting all silent and weird." Freddie said.<p>

Carly looked up from her homework. She noticed that her friend was concerned, and deeply worried about something. No doubt he'd tell her what it was.

There was silence. Freddie stood still, and licked his lips in thought.

"Well?" Carly questions him.

"Well what?"

"What's up with your girlfriend?"

"She's jealous."

This took a while to register with Carly before she responded.

"Wait, what?"

It was unbelievable to the brunette girl. Her best friend was jealous? Of what? Of whom? Freddie just sighed, and sat down on the couch, looking devastated. Something had been said between Sam and him. Something bad. Best friend's intuition.

"Sam heard us talking to each other. She thinks…"

"Oh God."

"Yeah."

"Oh. God!" Carly says, in her worried, high-pitched sounding voice. "What do we do?"

"I know. I'll change my name, get a brand new hair-cut and move to Guadelehara." Freddie says, running toward the door.

"Freddie. You can't run away from this. You need to explain to Sam that we're best friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

The boy was surprised. How could one girl go from "freaking out" to "incredibly cool, calm and collected"? Girls were weird.

"I thought she knew that."

Carly frowns and leans over to thump Freddie's forehead quickly.

"Obviously not. Now, go talk to your girlfriend!"

Rubbing his head slowly, he stands up and shakes his head smiling at his friend. Carly is still looking serious.

"What?"

"You're a good friend Carly."

"The best! And don't you forget it! Now go sweep Sam off of her feet. Go on. Shoo!"

So, the boy grinned and left the Shay apartment. He had some very serious talking to do in order to win Sam's heart again. Hopefully this time, without screwing anything up in the process.


	15. In Love With You

_**Disclaimer: Yes, I wish I could own iCarly. But I don't because it's Dan Schneider's job. Okay? Okay.**_

_**Author's Note: Sad to write this last chapter. Happy it ended though. I may continue it with a sequel. But I have another couple of story ideas, bubbling in my little brain. So… it might be a little while before that happens. **_

_**Credit goes to where credit is well and truly over-due… A HUGE Thank You to: **_

_**James Austin Valiant**_

_**izzi08**_

_**Geekquality**_

_**Purple of Prime**_

_**Quinno96**_

_**VeVe2491**_

_**CarlyToldRidgeway-Awesome**_

_**Fa6oOmz24**_

_**tori**_

_**Cukeygirl**_

_**edrees500**_

_**popcorn1001**_

_**mamaluvsangst**_

_**PartyPooper845**_

_**SKB**_

_**Zetay121**_

_**seddielover**_

_**pinkponies17**_

_**UltraMegaStar**_

_**PurpleSeddier **_

_**KressxBlack **_

_**guyanagal404 **_

_**lucywatson**_

_**Me**_

_**seddier4ever**_

_**hartful13**_

_**always a seddie fan**_

_**justjb**_

_**Zoey**_

_**All the people who put my story on 'story alert'**_

_**All the people who put me on 'author alert' **_

_**All the people who put this into their 'favorites'. **_

_**Anyone else I may have forgotten. I'm sorry. And thank you. **_

_**Anonymous or signed in, every single person listed is awesome! You have all been great critics of my work. I cannot thank you enough for the support and inspiration you have given me to keep writing this until the very end. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Oh and before I forget. If anyone ELSE is reading this... I urge you check out ALL of these peoples' stories. **_

_**Now. There's only one more thing left to say: Until my next story, adieu. And enjoy this last chapter!**_

* * *

><p>'AND THAT IS THE QUESTION'<p>

_Chapter Fifteen: In Love With You_

A knocking sound on her window. She didn't really want to look outside.

It was raining. Rain reminded her of Freddie, whom she really, _really _wanted to forget. But some things were easier said than done.

Sighing, the girl got up off her bed and peeked out of the curtains.

It was him. And water was dripping down his face.

"Sam, let me in!" he yelled, so she could hear his voice through the glass. "Please!"

The blonde turned her back ward him, and folded her arms giving no response. Freddie sighed and continued to yell through the window.

"I'm sorry Sam! It was all big misunderstanding! I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, and you know that I wouldn't!"

Turning around slowly, she walks toward the glass and quickly slides it up. A dripping, soaked through boy is standing on the balcony just outside her bedroom and water is running down from his hair and into his eyes.

"So, what you said to Carly… was-"

"Sam, Carly's my best friend. She's also your best friend too. That won't change."

"I know."

"I love Carly, like a sister. But, my feelings for you… are… incomparable. Sam, I've fallen in love with you."

"Really?" Sam says, frowning. "Because you know, I hate y-"

Before she could say anything else to him, he has pulled her head out into the pouring rain and his lips press onto hers quickly. Their arms wrap around one another slowly and as Sam kisses him back, she places a hand on his face, gently wiping the rain off. Freddie's hand runs itself through her now soaking curly hair.

"You hate me, yeah, I know," smirks Freddie.

"Oh shut up, nerd, Just get over here and kiss me again!" Sam replies forcefully.

This time, she lets him climb into her room first, and then they're at it again. Kissing passionately and fiercely. Fingers intertwine, and their legs tangle together as they both fall onto Sam's bed, lips still connected to each other's.

They're interrupted by Freddie's phone.

"Answer it." Sam says, sitting up as Freddie does too.

"But it's Carly." he replies.

"So? She's our best friend. Answer it. Or I will."

Freddie chuckles at her determination, and presses the 'answer' button.

"Hey Carly."

"Yo Carlotta, what's up?" Sam yells at the phone while jumping on the bed. Freddie looks at her, and smirks a little.

"So, I'm guessing you two made up," giggles the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah." Freddie responds, a grin appearing on his face.

"We're making out!" Sam calls out, happily.

"Sam!" Freddie shouts. "Sorry Carls, we're in the middle of something. Could you maybe-"

"Don't worry, I'll leave you two… to it." Carly replies, still in a fit full of laughter.

"No need to sound all sly, Carly. Sam and I were just… talking."

"And _just _kissing!" Sam yells out, suddenly.

"Sam!" Freddie shouts at her, then spoke calmly to Carly. "Maybe a little bit of kissing."

"It's alright. Boyfriend and girlfriend couples kiss all the time. So, have fun. I'll see you two later."

"Later?"

"For iCarly of course! Did you forget already? Gosh I swear you can be as bad as Sam sometimes…"

"No, I didn't forget." Freddie says, defensively.

"I forgot!" Sam yells out again.

"Sam, quit yelling in my ear!"

"Make me!"

"On that note, I'm hanging up now. Be on time for the show!" Carly replies, a smirk evident in her voice.

There was a click and Freddie pressed the 'end call' button, and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to face Sam, who had stopped bouncing now and was grinning.

"Must you scream in my ear while I'm talking on my phone?" Freddie questions her.

"I must." Sam replies, grinning cheekily.

"Well I guess we should be-"

This time Sam was the one who cut him off mid-sentence, with a fierce display of affection. Another kiss. He held her hands and pulled away slowly.

"Aww. Come on Freddie!"

"Sam. We need to get to Carly's. Otherwise we'll be late."

"But-"

"If we get there early," says Freddie, smirking. "We'll have more time for more… kissing…"

"Let's go." Sam replied, quickly getting up and grabbing a coat from her closet. "Come on Fredlumps, hurry up."

The both of them walked out of Sam's apartment, and down the street to the Bushwell Plaza, hand-in-hand, through the pouring rain, smiling at each other warmly. Everything now seemed to fit into place, perfectly.

A couple of questions still hung in the air though.

Had the 'honey-moon phase' returned? Would they go back to fighting again? Had anything _really _changed? Or was it a crazy Sam and Freddie, actually deeply in love?

In the end, it all depends on what YOU decide to believe. And _that, _dear friends,is the most probable answer to all of our questions.

So… What do you believe happens next?

And _THAT_ is the question.


End file.
